la historia de sabri
by invasora sabri
Summary: sabri es la hermana perdida de...leean este fic para saber la verdadera historia de la ams grande "invasora"...y descubrir  que sabri es la hermana perdida de...
1. Chapter 1

La historia de Sabri

Bien esta es la historia de Sabri (como ya saben el personaje que yo invente)aquí aparecerán tanto personajes que ya existían en invasor zim y otros que son de mi creación disfiuten la historia(disfruten mi falta de talento).

Un día siendo más específicos el día en que nación zim , ahí comienza la historia de sabri…

En un cuarto donde había muchos tubos de incubación de pronto uno cambia de color rojo a verde y es extraído por uno de los brazos robóticos, en el se pueden observar dos smeets .un brazo lo agarra de un lado y el otro del otro y finalmente lo rompen después los dos pequeños smeets caen al suelo.

-Porque hay dos, ¿Qué no debería ser solo uno?-dijo el brazo robótico algo confundido

-no se tu solo has tu trabajo-respondió el otro

Los brazos robóticos les ponen a cada uno su pak y les dan una descara eléctrica que los hace despertar.

-bienvenidos a la vida infantes Irken

-te quiero invencible brazo robótico-dijo uno de ellos (que resultaba ser zim) abrazando el brazo robótico

-yo soy….quién soy? Como me llamo? Sa… sabri! Yo soy sabri! –dijo la smeet-y tu eres? Eres… se que se quién eres-decía confundida viendo a su hermano-lo recordé!, eres mi hermano,comos e supone que te llamas

-soy zim!

-oye seguro que no están defectuosos?-pregunto uno de los brazos robóticos

-no se pero tu y yo somos inocentes, solo somos brazos robóticos no se supone que podamos pensar-respondió el otro despreocupadamente

Después se les dio uniforme cada uno y se le asigno diferente cuarto…

-tu cuarto es el 207 del sector 76-le dijeron a sabri-y tu iras a…. a cual?

-no se supone que mi hermano y yo estemos en el mismo cuarto?-dijo con miedo a ser separada de su hermano y quedarse sola-que nos e supone que es mejor?

-no, además es igual ahora ve a tu cuarto!

-pero

-ve o te llevaran por la fuerza!

-adiós hermanita-fue lo único que dijo el otro

-pero…

-por la fuerza!

Después sabri entro en la habitación y se encontró a una Irkencon los ojos rojos(igual que ella)y un poco más bajita que ella.

-hola, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto todavía con un poco de tristeza o miedo ya que estaba solay no la conocía-

-¿quién eres tú?-respondió la otra

-yo soy sabri! – dijo casi gritando emocionada, luego volvió a su tristeza y miedo-y estoy sola y triste

-bien soy zedlyt- respondió conforme al saber el nombre de la otra-pero ¿porque dices que estas sola y triste?

-sola porque no conozco a nadie-dijo mientras bajo la cabeza en signo de tristeza

-ya me conociste a mí, y yo jamás te dejare sola

-¿de verdad?-dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza ya un poco más tranquila

-sí, pero dime ¿que es lo que te tiene triste?

-me separaron de mi hermano-dijo bajando la cabeza de nuevo-

-tranquila ya lo encontraras por aquí, ¿cómo se llama?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-yo...no lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien-dijo y empezó a llorar

-¿qué?¿ no recuerdas su nombre? Bueno seguro el si debe recordarte y te buscara-dijo con intención de consolar a su nueva amiga-sabes yo también tengo un hermano pero yo si recuerdo su nombre…-en eso sabri interrumpió con curiosidad-

-¿Cómo se llama?

-dextter,la verdad no sé porque te interesa saber –de nuevo sabir interrumpió-

-dextter, me gusta cómo suena ese nombre

Zeldyt y sabri siguieron ablando y conociéndose, mientras en otro sector zim entro en la que sería su habitación y se encontró con un Irken más alto que el, al igual que el (y la mayoría) tenía los ojos rojos.

-¿quién eres?dicelo al grandioso zim!-dijo el otro gritando

-¿te llamas zim? me gusta tu nombre, yo soy dextter, pero dime dex

-bien tú serás mi amigo de ahora en adelante y aras todo lo que te diga

-claro que no, no soy tu títere como para que me manejes a tu antojo-respondió algo molesto

-¿te resistes? Me gusta eso, nos llevaremos muy bien por cierto me llamo zim

-ya lo sabía acabas de decirlo-zim interrumpió-

-mientes!

-no, no miento, sabes tú eres el segundo más bajito que he visto hoy-de nuevo zim interrumpió-

-quien es el más bajito que has visto?-pregunto con curiosidad-

-mi hermana

-¿hermana?, eso me recuerda algo, no recuerdo el nombre de mi hermana, como se supone que la encuentre

-¿no recuerdas el nombre de tu hermana? tal vez eres algo torpe, bueno ya recordaras si no recuérdala como tu hermana perdida

Bien aquí empieza la historia más o menos ya saben de quien es hermana sabri no?


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí el capitulo 2,y gracias a princes dark ángel(creo que así se escribe si no perdón)por el review(el único review) me hizo sentir que si debo continuar esta historia y bueno aquí esta capitulo 2(no le puse nombre a ese capítulo porque no se me ocurrió como ponerle) por cierto lo que esta entre * es lo que estoy pensando .

Bueno al día siguiente estaban en una clase les enseñaban… lo que se supone que deban aprender lo ikrens(tal vez a asesinar), cuando de repente….

-bien y con eso concluimos la clase de hoy-mira sabri que se había quedado dormida-usted, despierte no es momento de dormir-grito enojado el profesor-

Ah-se despierta de golpe-¿qué? ¿Que paso? ¿De qué me perdí?

Bueno te quedase dormida pequeña-cosa-preguntona-dijo rojo (el más alto rojo, para entonces un simple irken mas) burlándose de sabri-es obvio y todavía preguntas

-ya basta-interrumpió purpura-no tienes que ser tan malo es solo una inocente pequeñita, adorable-dijo mientras veía a sabri fijamente y nos e dio cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando-rojo interrumpe-

-defiendes a esa pequeñita?-dijo un tanto enojado-te pones en mi contra por esa pequeñita-dijo esta vez un tanto triste y todavía molesto

-a quien llamas pequeñita?, nadie insulta a la poderosa sabri!-dijo sabri parándose sobre una mesa, la verdad ella no tenía idea de que ocurría

-bueno, ¿qué importa si la defendiendo o no? –dijo purpura después reacciono-y no me soy poniendo en tu contra

-sin ti no hay razón para vivir-dijo mientras sacudía a purpura violenta y dramáticamente

-¿qué?-fue lo único que purpura pudo decir ese comentario lo asusto demasiado como para poder decir algo

-digo yo…eh… es que-decía nervioso pensando en que inventar para disimular que dijo eso-es que lo dije por…por hacer drama

-¿drama?-dijo algo confundido-

-si drama! Es que quería hacer que fuera como una novela-dijo mientras hacía ademanes dramáticos-una novela!-repitió

-ha, buena idea hacer que todo sea como una novela

-¿drama?-dijo sabri aun más confundida-¿novela?¿una buena idea?,¿ seguros que están bien?

-¿a qué te refieres con bien?-pregunto con curiosidad de saber si pensaba que había algo de malo con ellos

-no, no están nada bien-respondió zeldyt para aclarar las dudas de zeldyt-estos dos larguiruchos son rojo y purpura-explico

-¿y porque rojo se estaba burlando de que me haya quedado dormida y que me regañaran?-pregunto sabri con demasiada inocencia como para saber él porque

-disfruto reír de la desgracia de otros, en especial de alguien bajito como lo eres tu-explico rojo

-¿pero…la altura que tiene que ver?-sabri de verdad estaba confundida y quería mas respuestas-dime!

-¿no lo sabes?,¡no lo sabes niña!-empezo a gritar zeldyt

-ya basta siéntese y deje de gritar-regaño el maestro

-aun quiero una respuesta a mi pregunta-solo quería una respuesta, exigía saber, todos se sorprendían de que no lo supiera!

-la altura tiene mucho que ver, aquí al altura manda, entre más alto mejor-zim interrumpe-

-y algún día yo seré el altísimo, todos ustedes trabajaran para mí, no habrá nadie que s eme pueda resistir!-empieza a reírse como psicópata-nadie podrá contra mi-dijo zim cada vez riendose mas fuerte y más maniaco-

-¿tu altísimo? oh no, todo terminara en ruina-grito purpura asustado

-pues si yo fuera altísimo aria que te juzgaran y que te declararan culpable dándote pena de muerte para no tener que verte-dijo rojo con cierta cantidad de odio contra zim

-pero lo seré, yo lo sé, algún día lo seré-insistió

-si lo serás-dijo dextter en tono de sarcasmo

-bueno basta ya en mi clase nadie habla-regaño de nuevo el maestro- ya sé que ustedes serán mis peores alumnos, y seguramente los demás maestros pensaran lo mismo

-mientes, todo mundo tiene que amar zim!-grito zim mientras se paraba sobre una mesa y señalaba al profesor-todos!

-¿es obligación?-pregunto purpura

-yo no quiero amarte-dijo rojo con asco

-todos deben querer al gran zim- repitió

-¿y quién crees que eres para decirnos qué hacer?-dijo una irken que se encontraba al fondo, tenía los ojos purpura y por algún motivo una especie de tubo en la cabeza ¿ya sabemos quién no? era tak,

*nota: yo jamás supe porque tiene ese como tipo tubito en la cabeza ¿para qué es? , volvamos con la historia*

-yo soy zim!

-zim ya cállate, y usted-señala a tak-tambien cállese, no lo haga hablar más por favor oírlo es una tortura, oírlos a todos ustedes es una tortura-después de haber dicho eso el maestro salió corriendo y gritando como loco

-¿ves zim ves lo que le haces a la gente? A la gente inocente que no iene la culpa de nada-dijo rojo entono dramático, casi llorando

-ustedes estan locos, todos! –dijo sabri un ano asustada

-pero tu también debes estar loca!-insistió tak

-ignora a los locos, aunque aquí la mayoría lo están ignóralos o por lo menos trata de no ser tan inocente-dijo dextter para animar a sabri

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto sabri con mucha curiosidad-sabri necesita saberlo!-zedlyt interrumpe-

-es mi horrible hermano, dextter-explico

-pero puedes decirme dex-aclaro dextter-¿y tu quien eres?

-yo soy sabri!-grito mientras se paraba en una mesa

-¿a quién se me hace parecida esa mini-irk? Se pregunto rojo a si mismo

-zim!-se oyó que alguien grito-zim!, donde esa ese al zim!

-¿quien dijo eso?¿quién grita mi nombre?-pregunto zim

Todos miraron a la puerta ys e vio entrar al salón una irken muy alta, era la más alta miyuki…

-¿Quién de ustedes es zim?-pregunto la alteza-respóndanme

-yo soy zim!-grito mientras se paraba sobre la mesa *¿a quién me recuerda?*

-entonces fuiste tú el que causo la renuncia del profesor-rojo interrumpe-

-¿y qué le harán?-pregunto rojo emocionado esperando que la respuesta fuera algo horrible

-agradecerle, ese me caía muy mal ahora que renuncio lo enviare lo más lejos que se pueda-explico la enrome irken

-es enorme-dijo zeldyt un tanto asustada y a la vez impresionada al poder ver a la más alta miyuki

-y tu eres muy bajita-se burlo rojo

-descuida crecerás mas

-¿de verdad lo cree? -pregunto emocionada

-claro que si-respondió

-significa mucho viniendo de usted-se desmaya-*ni que fuera para tanto*

-Rojo empieza a picarla con una pluma-¿sigue viva?

-amiga no te mueras-empieza a llorar-zeldyt-abraza a zeldyt-

-solo se desmayo-explico tak

-se separa de zeldyt-ya lo sabia

-si claro-dijo tak

-¿bueno y que tiene de malo si no lo sabía?-pregunto purpura-es lindo que quiera tanto a su amiga, es adorable muy adorable-dextter interrumpe-

-¿qué? ¿Qué gustaría despertar en un hospital con las tripas de fuera?-dijo molesto ,aunque no sabía porque le importaba tanto

-ya lo sé, lo entendí!-Exclamo miyuki-ustedes serán rivales! Es muy obvio

-pero ¿rivales porque?- pregunto rojo

Dextter y purpura miraron a sabri, que estaba todavía abrazando a su desmayada amiga

-por cierta pequeñita adorable-pensó miyuki

-rojo empezó a reírse asa que la mas ala miyuki lo obligo a callarse

-basta!, con razón su maestro no los aguanto, hacen demasiado escándalo y ruido, artan!-mira a sabri-y u pequeñita ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-yo soy sabri-grito emocionada pero no porque le importara demasiado que la mas ala le hablara si no que ella siempre decía su nombre con emoción y gritando

-sabri, tienes un bonito nombre y eres demasiado adorable, si fueras un dulce no dudes que e comería-dijo miyuki mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la cabeza *como a la mascota*

-Em. Gracias, al verdad yo no había pensado eso de que soy adorable-empieza a pensar-pero si soy adorable-dijo mientras hacia una cara adorable a la que nadie le podría decir "no"

Ese día sabri descubrió que era adorable y podía usar eso para beneficiarse mucho y manipular a los demás*no es que sea manipuladora, solo es que… es manipuladora xD*

-espera, tu-señala a zim-

-¿yo?-pregunto zim señalándose a si mismo

-si tu ven, párate aquí

-¿para qué?-pregunto no entendía que intentaba pero al obedecería solo por ser la más alta

- no preguntes solo haz lo que te digo-dijo miyuki *¿Qué pretenderá?*

Zim se paro donde decía miyuki todavía sin entender, ella empezó a ver detenidamente a zim y después a sabri como si quisiera estudiarlos…

-hmm mmhhh, ustedes-exclamo miyuki después de la larga observación-se parecen mucho, son casi iguales, muy parecidos-decía una y otra vez

Zim ni siquiera miro a sabri solamente hablo para defenderse, aunque no tenía que defenderse era una verdad muy cierta

-mientes! Mientes!-grito zim

-no miento, ¿sabri tu si lo crees?-pregunto miyuki

-mentiras, mentiras! Mentiras son todas mentiras!-grito sabri, aunque ella tampoco miro azim solo grito para defenderse

Tantos gritos comenzaban a ser molestos demasiado molestos…

-cállense cállense-grito pero le hicieron caso-por favor tengan piedad de mi y cállense!

-sabri es tan linda cuando se enoja-dijo purpura algo sonrojado * embobado!, sabri lo embobo mas de lo que ya estaba*

-deja de forzar tu suerte o si te sacare las tripas-amenazo dextter a purpura

-mátame si no puedo tener el amor de purpura, mátame-prensaba rojo al ver que él no se daba cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenia *o rojo esa enamorado de purpura! Todos lo saben! Menos purpura u_u ¿rojo es gay?*

Miyuki basa de amenazas de muerte! Y ustedes-mira a zim y sabri que seguían gritando-cállense!

*pobre miyuki, no le hacen caso *

-dejen de gritar!, me están hartando!-gritaba miyuki *¿quiere que dejen de gritar y les esta gritando?, ojala purpura besara a sabri y varios irkens fueran agolpear a zim para que se callaran xD ¿esperen si el pegan gritara más? Volvamos a la historia!*

De pronto cuando parecía que no había esperanza…la nueva profesora entro por la puerta…

-hola soy al nueva maestra de ese grupo-interrumpe miyuki-

-gracias al cielo que llega son todos suyos esos mostros gritones-dijo mientras salía corriendo-

-hola alumnos soy la profesora mantequilla *fue lo único que se me ocurrió*-dijo la maestra con nombre de ingrediente de cocina

-¿se llama mantequilla?-pregunto rojo

-si mantequilla y me llamo así porque-se escucha un timbre que indicaba la salida-

-libertad!-grito zeldyt quien acababa de despertar *seguro despertó con los gritos*

-oh bueno, hasta mañana alumnos-se despidió mantequilla

Después todos salieron y cada quien se fue llendo a…donde tuvieran que ir

-y que tal el primer día de clases, horrible aprendí que todos aquí están locos y que rojo está enamorado de purpura-dijo sabri a su amiga

-no fue tan malo, es decir no puedo creerlo la mas ala miyuki me hablo!-sabri interrumpe-

-a mi también me hablo, dijo que era adorable ¿y? , oh también aprendí que soy adorable y utilizare eso a mi favor-zeldyt interrumpe-

-como que ¿y?, la mas ala miyuki merece más atención que un simple ¿y?, es muy importante porque es alta-decía emocionada casi a punto de volver a desmayarse cuando sabri interrumpió

-sabes u hermano me agrada me cayó bien *¿solo eso?*

-¿qué?

Mientras en oro lado zim y dextter también hablaban sobre ese tan raro día…

-la nueva profesora se llama mantequilla ¿porque?

-no lo sé zim, no lo sé-respondió dextter

-creo que a rojo no le agrado

-Me cae mal purpura, si sigue siendo tan "amigable"*por así decirlo* con sabri le sacare las tripas-dijo dextter

-¿y porque te importa que sea así con es tal sabri?-pregunto zim

-no lo sé, pero tal vez… en realidad si es adorable…..tal vez demasiado *?*

Y en otro lado unas gemelas hablaban…

-¿qué tal u día, horrible y molesta hermana?-pregunto kat a su gemela

-raro-respondió tak

*kat es igual a tak pero sin ese tubito en la cabeza*

-bien, ojala mañana te pase algo horrible maldita loca-grito kat

-igualmente-respondió tak-ahora te dejo, te abandono -kat interrumpe-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto kat *como si no lo supiera*

-porque no quiero estar contigo, no me agradas, me caes mal y quisiera que no existieras-grito tak mientras se iba

-igualmente- respondió kat sin darse cuenta de que ya se había quedado sola

Volviendo a zim y dextter….

-y hoy fue un día muy raro el oro profesor renuncio por mi culpa y la mas ala miyuki me agradeció impresionante!

-lo sé, quien iba a decirlo, cuando pregunto ¿quién es zim?, pensé que te harían cosas horribles-dijo dextter

-hola-dijo tak acercándose

Hola-respondieron los dos

-tú eres zim ¿cierto?-pregunto

-sí, yo soy…-interrumpe-

-ahórrate el numerito solo quiere saber si eres quien dice-dijo dextter-

-es verdad solo quería saber eso-aclaro tak-entonces te llamas zim, te diré…zimmy *¿zimmy? *

-¿Qué? No, no me digas zimmy-respondió

-zimmy –dijo dextter burlándose

-tú no me digas así dexy

-no, me molesta además se oye tonto, bueno tak te dejare sola con "zimmy"-se va riéndose como el psicópata que es

-no ta' bien dex, ta' muy bien

-perdón

-no, no importa dime "zimmy" si quieres-respondió *lo que sea por ti*

-¿no te importa?-pregunto

-no,"taky"-respondió zim*¿taky? Se me antojaron unos tacos!*

-oh ya entendí ¿me dirás así?

-¿porque no?, somos amigos!

- los mejores amigos! Los mejores zim!

*¿ZaTR? ZaTR!*

Volviendo con zeldyt y sabri….

-y ¿purpura no se da cuenta de que rojo está enamorado de el?-pregunto sabri

- lo sé, todos lo saben menos purpura

-ojala purpura le corresponda para que se aleje de sabri

-¿Qué?-pregunto sabri

-¿Qué, dije eso en voz alta?-respondió dextter

-si -aclaro zeldyt -lo escuchamos hermano

-Em, que mal-dijo mientras se rascaba su cabeza-ee…hola sabri!-dijo sin notar que se estaba poniendo muy rojo *tomate*

- sabri e dejo sola con mi hermano

-¿Qué? no…

-si adiós –se va-

-¿escuchase lo que dije?

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto

- que….. me….que me gusta la sangre

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida

-no lo se, soy un tonto, un psicópata seguro todos me odian.-dijo sintiendo lastima de si mismo

-yo no, me agradas y no me importa si eres un psicópata o si te gusta sacarle las tripas a la gente, te apoyare siempre como una buena amiga-dijo sin darse cuenta de que un pequeño sonrojo invadía su cara *seguro que podía sentir como se calentaba su cabeza*

-¿en serio?, amigos?, en tu cara purpura-fue lo que respondió

-¿Qué tiene que ver purpura?-pregunto sabri

-purpura me cae mal-aclaro

Bien ¿qué tal? Me quedo muy estúpido lo se, puse algo que quizá podría ser ZaTR lo sé, sabri es muy inocente lo sé, la profesora se llama mantequilla es ridículo lo se es que fue lo único que se me ocurrió aparte estaba comiendo pan tostado antes no le puse mermelada xD bien si tienen algo bueno que decir de este capítulo díganlo algo malo también … díganme como puedo mejorar y tratare de mejorar díganme si debo continuar …..


	3. primer amor¿primer homicidio?

Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo...

nota: como sería muy tardado ir de día en día (ósea un día luego al día siguiente...) me saltare años y así para no escribir tanto

Bien el ultimo capitulo fue donde aparecieron todos los personajes que aparecerán y bueno imagínense después de ese día...*el cap. 2 fue puro relleno*

Varios años después...

cap.3: primer amor... ¿primer homicidio? *(Creo que así se escribe si no para aclarar alguien morirá...)*

Se ve a sabri saliendo de su habitación con zeldyt, parecen tener prisa...

-rápido

-no puedo ir tan rápido

-vamos, mas rapido-empíeza a jalar a sabri del brazo*ella estaba dispuesta a llevarla arrastrando si era necesario*

-¿porque tanta prisa?-pregunto inocentemente, sin saber porque corrían

-tengo que llegar antes que ella-dijo enojada y sabri interrumpió...

-¿ella?-pregunto sin saber quién era "ella"

-ella-repitió-ella...

-¡¿pero quién es?-pregunto esta vez gritando

-¿recuerdas el otro día?-respondió

-creo, dime que día

-mira ahí-dijo con una voz muy seria como si fuera de vida o muerte mientras señalaba el techo-

-mira hacia arriba-no logro verlo

-ahí-señala de nuevo y sabri voltea al lado correcto-

-ahh ahí, si ya veo...

-inicio del flashback-

Van varios Irkens (entre ellos "ella") del grupo de sabri y zeldyt entrando...

-no estorbes-dijo tak y después empujo a zeldyt *zeldyt esta parada enfrente de tak* zeldyt cae al piso de cabeza y todos se ríen... la risa suena traumatizante y aterradora

-¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunto sabri

-ella me estorbo, y me cae mal... es bajita-respondió tak-oh por cierto hola sabri-dicho eso entro pero antes paso caminando encima de zeldyt

-me vengare ¡me vengare!-grito zeldyt mientras sabri la ayudaba

...

Más tarde zeldyt trata de levantarse del asiento pero no lo logra ya que a sido pegada*ya sabemos quién la pego ¿No?*

-me vengare me vengare-grito

-¿te vengaras? ya me vengue por la venganza que no as vengado aun, yo soy invencible a partir de ahora sufrirás porque are tu vida miserable-empieza a reírse malévolamente- hola sabri-se va-

-algo tiene en mi contra, ayúdame sabri-dijo a su amiga

-iré por algo para disolver pegamento-zeldyt interrumpe-

-no creo que sea pegamento ¡esto quema!

-fin del flashback-

*Oh, que tal ¡enemigas!¨*

-entonces por eso corremos, yo creí que era por algo de verdad importante

-esto es muy importante si tak llega entes que yo quien sabe que pueda preparar para hacerme quedar mal frente a todos-dijo zeldyt mientras se estiraba sus antenas preocupada

-¿y? a quien le interesa lo que piensen los demás-dijo restándole importancia, sabri pensaba que zeldyt exageraba todo

-la verdad no importan todos importa solo...solo que no me gusta que me usen como tapete-explico zeldyt

-si tú dices

-pero de nuevo, más rapido-emíeza a jalar sabri del brazo cada vez más fuerte-

-si tienes tanta prisa corre, yo luego te alcanzo

-pero...te quedaras sola-explico

-lo sé...-interrumpe -

-yo te prometí el día en que nos conocimos que nunca te dejaría sola

-pero eso fue hace mucho era una pequeña smeet y...-interrumpe-

-y estabas triste y sola recuerda que aparte de mi no tienes a nadie... bueno a mi hermano pero él no cuenta-dijo no muy convencida

-bueno ¡buscare a tu hermano!-dijo feliz

-¿porque te interesa tanto encontrarte a mi hermano?-pregunto con curiosidad sospechando algo

-no me interesa encontrarlo solo digo...porque si, y …¡ya! es tu hermano, ahora corre

-pero...

-¡corre!

Así zeldyt salió corriendo y sabri se quedo sola...

-bien ahora a buscar a dextter-pensó

Mientras sabri pensaba y recorría los pasillos buscando encontrar a dextter, zeldyt corría cuando choco contra dos irkens que caminaban tranquilamente y se cayó...

-auuh-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza-fíjense por donde van ustedes...-dextter interrumpe-

-¿hermana estas bien?-pregunto dex algo preocupado

-si estoy bien, estaría mejor si no me hubieran estorbado

-¡yo que iba a saber que venias corriendo como loca! ¿Porque corrías?-respondió ya no preocupado si no enojado

Apenas iba a gritarle a su hermano cuando por simple curiosidad zeldyt volteo a ver al Irken que acompañaba su hermano…

-Ho-hola-dijo nerviosa por algún motivo aunque ella no entendía porque su nerviosismo después simplemente siguió hablando-¿quién eres?

-yo soy zim-respondió

-ah sí, zim ella es zeldyt, mi hermana-aclaro dextter

-hermana-dijo en voz baja-quisiera encontrar a mi hermana

-¿encontrar a tu hermana?-pregunto

-el bueno... no recuerda el nombre de su hermana, yo creo que es algo torpe y bueno por eso no ha encontrado a su hermana y pues creo que algo así fue, no se la historia, no puse atención cuando me dijo eso...aunque no creo que la llegues a encontrar, ya paso mucho tiempo

-tú me recuerdas a sabri-dijo zeldyt

-¡mientes, mientes!- grito zim-por cierto ¿quién es sabri?

-¡sabri!-grito dextter-¿dónde está sabri, hermana?

-acabo de dejarla...-dex interrumpe-

-¿qué? dejaste sola a la cosita mas dulce e inocente del universo

-dijo que te buscaría... espera ¿la cosita más dulce e inocente?*antes no dijo la cosita más adorable*

-bueno es que ella es muy inocente no debe estar sola sin alguien que la defienda-explico

-¿y tú piensas defenderla? ¿Defenderla de qué?

-¡de ti! Podrías contagiarle tu idiotez-grito enojado y salió corriendo a buscar a sabri

Zeldyt ignoro eso y simplemente dirigió su atención a zim

-entonces tu eres zim, al que la profesora mantequilla siempre le esta gritando y...

-sabes siempre me pregunte porque se llama mantequilla

-lo sé creo que cuando empezó a dar clase iba a explicarlo pero no lo dijo nunca

Entonces "alguien"(su identidad se mantendrá secreta) aparece detrás de zim, le tapa los ojos y luego pregunta "¿quién soy?"*ha ha ese jueguito infantil,*

-hmm-empieza a tocar la cara del "alguien" intentando averiguar quien es y accidentalmente le pica el ojo

-auch mi ojo,-cierra el ojo-eso es trampa

-no, no es-interrumpió zeldyt, que para entonces no había mirado a "alguien"(ya se me hizo divertido decirle "alguien")

-sigue intentando adivinar...y no piques el ojo-respondió

-eres...-sigue intentando adivinar y "accidentalmente" le estira una de las antenas.

-aahhh, mejor ya no trates de adivinar...

-se que se quién eres... solo que... no lo se

En ese momento zeldyt (aun en el piso) dirigió la mirada hacia arriba y vio a "alguien"

-tu-dijo amenazante

-entonces "alguien" también miro a zeldyt-¡tu!

-no me alcanzaras-dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo*¿en todo ese tiempo no se pudo levantar?*

-claro que si-respondió y soltó a zim para ir tras zeldyt

-sabia que eras tú-grito zim-bueno en realidad no lo sabía pero...-voltea y ve que lo dejaron hablando solo-¿a dónde se fue?

Mientras sabri (aun sola) seguía caminando cuando por algún motivo quiso voltear atrás de ella y...

-¡sabri!

-hola purpura-respondió algo decepcionada

-te oyes decepcionada ¿e-esperabas alguien más?-pregunto

-suspira-no-interrumpe-

-sabri…

-la verdad estaba buscando a dextter

-¡dextter! está buscando a dextter ¿porque?-pensó-yo te ayudare buscarlo pero… ¿Por qué lo buscas?

-bueno zeldyt me dejo sola y…-interrumpe-

-no es buena amiga, deberías tener una amiga y o amigo que no te deje sola jamás

-no, yo le dije que me dejara sola

-pero tu odias estar sola

-pero…ya no estoy sola-respondió-¿o me abandonaras?

-no, claro que no-respondió-te ayudare a buscar a dex-mintió

-genial, vamos-dijo feliz y los dos se fueron caminando, supuestamente a buscar a dextter, aunque no lo harían, purpura no lo permitiría…

Mientras dextter corría buscando a sabri y se encontró con lago que no esperaba….

-¿Has visto a purpura?-pregunto rojo

-no, por suerte no, ¿has visto a sabri?-pregunto

-¡tengo que encontrar a purpura!-respondió ignorando la pregunta del otro

-idea! Yo te ayudo a que encuentres a tu "amor"*ese amor solo existe en la mente de rojo* y tu ayúdame a encontrar a sabri!-propuso, así sería más sencillo*si es que a rojo se le antojaba cooperar*

Rojo lo pensó por un momento pero de verdad quería encontrar a pur

-si, está bien-respondió

-bien vamos a buscar, ¿Dónde suele estar purpura?-pregunto*aunque no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con purpura*

-yo que sé, atragantándose de donas en algún lugar mientras yo estoy buscándolo-respondió

-bien, tu busca por haya-señalando a la derecha-y yo buscare por acá, si encuentras a sabri avísame, y yo no te prometo que vaya a buscar a pur…-interrumpe-

-no le digas pur, ¡solo yo puedo decirle pur!, es mi pur y solo mi pur-dijo enojado *ay esta peor que una novia celosa*

-eeesta bien, solo ve para haya-dijo confundido mientras le señalaba a rojo a qué lado ir

-bien, pero recuerda, mi pur y solo mi pur (uwU)-dijo mientras se iba

-ha, claro….*lo que tú quieras creer*

Dextter siguió su búsqueda hasta que termino vagando solo por ahí *oh, mierda ¿qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a alguien?*, finalmente vio dos Irkens que parecían ser sabri y purpura…PARECIAN no digo que lo fueran… si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, y sin tan solo pudiera haber contenidos sus instintos asesinos (?)….

Por algún motivo le molestaba, dirigió al suelo y vio un cuchillo*owo ¿de dónde salió el cuchillo?*

-salvación-susurro-este es mi momento, es el momento-después quien sabe cómo o porque se atrevió a levantar ese cuchillo del suelo esperando que tuviera suficiente filo como para poder utilizarlo para los propósitos que tenía en mente…sus obscuros propósitos*¿?*

-aquí termina todo, siempre te odie, aquí termina tu vida- dijo mientras acuchillaba al irken desde espaldas de este*está parado detrás*, finalmente el irken acabo escurriendo en sangre, medio vivo y deseando que terminara, la irken que estaba ahí gritaba viendo eso y finalmente dex reacciono

- ¡tú no eres sabri!-grito

-¿Quién?

-uhg, y este no es purpura, entonces…Hahn, tu no viste nada y si mencionas algo morirás, ahora tengo que deshacerme de el

-sigo vivo

-no te preocupes, te ayudare a descansar en paz-dijo amenazante, y una sonrisa psicópata se dibujaba en su cara…

Sabia donde ir, y cuál era el único lugar donde podría terminar el "trabajito" empezado sin que nadie supiera nada, su cuarto, nadie más que zim entraría ahí y seguramente el no estaría, se encontraría ocasionando destrozos por ahí *como siempre*, finalmente ahí se dispuso a descuartizar al pobre irken, con el cuchillo lo abrió de par en par y con sus propias manos le saco cada órgano interno, finalmente el squidly-spooch escurriendo entre sus manos lo aplasto y destruyo, sintió como se desmoronaba entre sus dedos, decidió mutilarlo, le corto brazos y piernas simplemente por el gusto de destazar,

-…esto tenía que pasar-dijo para sí mismo- algún día pero iba a pasar

Cuando menos lo esperaba la puerta se abrió ligeramente y entro zim, este simplemente vio al irken destazado a dex bañado en sangre y el chuchillo ensangrentado

-mi compañero matando a otro ñan- dijo prestando la mínima atención a la realidad de esa situación

-¿necesitas una antena?-pregunto burlonamente mientras le acercaba una de las antenas de su victima

-(0_0) ¿y eso?

-amm… buscaba a sabri, y confundía este con purpura y lo acuchille y luego…quedo así

-¿y quién es sabri? ¡Necesito saberlo!, volviendo a lo del muerto…genial

-seh, así es-respondió mientras recordaba un "bonito día" cuando vino al mundo*ese día fue una tragedia, el mundo estaría mejor si no hubiera existido*

-FLASHBACK-

-bienvenidos a la vida infantes irken, repórtense a trabajar

Dex parpadeo, miro a zeldyt quien *torpemente* estaba jugando con sus antenitas*¿puede haber irken mas torpe?*

-zeldyt,-la pequeña lo ignoro-¡MUERETE!-grito *aunque era una vocecita débil* y se lanzo sobe su hermana, acto seguido intento ahorcarla

-alto, ¡no hagan eso!, repórtense a trabajar…

-fin del FLASHBACK-

-¿en qué piensas?-pregunto zim al notar la mirada perdida de su amigo

Dextter estaba lamiendo feliz su mano llena de sangre*y algunos otro líquidos y fluidos*

-en que la sangre es dulce (n_n)-reacciona-T.T…digo, tengo que seguir buscando sabri

-sabri…sa… sabri…-comenzaba a pensar en algo…

-FLASHBACK-

-te quiero invencible brazo robótico-dijo uno de ellos (que resultaba ser zim) abrazando el brazo robótico

-yo soy….quién soy? Como me llamo? Sa… sabri! Yo soy sabri! –dijo la smeet-y tu eres? Eres… se que se quién eres-decía confundida viendo a su hermano-lo recordé!, eres mi hermano, como se supone que te llamas

-soy zim!

-fin del FLASHBACK-

-0_0 que bonito era n_n, era adorable…

-¿eh?

-recordé mi pasado

-¿Qué parte del pasado?

-ah, ese brazo robótico, como lo amo (xD)

-¡zim! ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con sabri?

-yo ni la conozco uwU, dijiste sabri y recordé eso, y también a una irken igualita a mi

-seguro estabas viéndote en un espejo, tarado

-delicadito U_U, es muy temprano me dormiré

-bien T_T-dicho eso salió para buscar a sabri *su gran amor, bueno no*

Mientras en otro lado sabri y purpura "buscaban" a dextter

-no, no lo estamos buscando verdad

-como lo supiste

-soy inteligente,*como tu digas*

-si eres muy inteligente*claro*, y linda

-¿ah?

-uhg(o. O) ¿Por qué dije eso?

-no te entiendo

En eso finalmente apareció dex detrás de sabri

-¿dextter?-grito pur, después se arrepintió de eso

Sabri se dio vuelta

-¡dex!-dijo emocionada-te estaba buscando, luego encontré purpura…

-ya veo-interrumpió y le lanzo una miraba asesina a purpura-sabes yo también te buscaba

-de verdad- al decirlo sus enormes ojos rojos brillaron (más que de costumbre)*aww, lindo me da nauseas*

-por irk, quiero vomitar-se quejo purpura

-ah, si tu "amorcito" rojo te está buscando, también dijo que no te dijera pur, que eras su pur solo su pur, igual te diré así para que se moleste

-pur, es de cariño…

-entonces no te diré así…me daría asco

-eso es lo que tú me provocas

Dextter se acerco a purpura, de quien sabe donde saco el cuchillo con él un rato antes había matado al otro irken*ese pobre inocente irken * se lo acerco a pur al cuello

-escúchame bien, yo te odio, tu a mí, pero te matare si te vuelvo a ver, mas importante si te vuelvo a ver cerca de sabri-susurro amenazando

Pur miro a sabri que se encontraba distraída y notaba esa escena

-¿y porque te importa sabri?-pregunto, aunque sabia su respuesta

-no te incumbe-respondió, después se fue con sabri no tardaba mucho en empezar la clase de la profesora mantequilla y a como era ella no convenía llegar tarde

-no, no me alejare de sabri, ella es muy importante para mí-pensó *lo lamento, no lograras nada*

Más tarde, en la calase,

-¿están todos presentes?-pregunto mantequilla

-creo que falta…ah, faltan zeldyt y tak

En eso zeldyt y tak entraron peleando y estirándose las antenas*típica pelea de chicas, en este caso Irkens XD*

-zeldyt, tak, llegaron tarde, luego pensare en su castigo, ¿ya no falta nadie?

-sí, falta zim-dijo skoodge*¿se escribe así?*

Y mientras en una habitación zim dormía feliz

-t—a—ññ—nnm—ou zzz ñaa…miee…nts-dijo entre ronquidos ( con que estaría soñando?)

Bueno ¿que tal? Lo se me tarde mucho y espero me puedan perdonar… si no entendieron el titulo "primer amor….¿primer homicidio?" es por lo sucedido con la muerte del irken que dextter asesino :P y lo del amor ya sabrán y si no están muy ciegos, también aquí queda algo claro de pro que he dicho que dextter es un psicópata y lo de zim hablando dormido trate de dejar medio claro lo que decía entre ronquidos pero tampoco lo iba aponer bien escrito, se supone esta dormido

Tratare de continuar esto, ahora que por fin me empieza a vovler la inspiración, ayúdenme a mejorar y si querer poden darme alguna idea, lo que les gustaría que pasara*chance y tenemos ideas parecidas*


	4. Chapter 4 ¡castigados!

cap.4:¡castigados!

después de la clase todos comenzaron a salir y zim entro silbando como si nada

-¡zim!-grito enojada la profesora mientras se paraba frente a el  
>-¡YO SOY ZIM!-grito<br>-zim no te presentaste a clase y tendré que castigarte-explico, en ese momento noto que la ignoraba-¿entiendes lo que significa eso zim?  
>-ah, ¿disculpe qué?-mantequilla se estampo la mano contra la cara, después continuo<br>-después del almuerzo tienes que limpiar la cafetería-explico sin ánimos, después noto a zeldyt yéndose ¡zeldyt! tu y tak también están castigadas, ¡ven acá ahora!- zeldyt obedeció la orden y fue donde la maestra, después los 3 se fueron a buscar a tak

-en la cafetería-

una irken de ojos purpura, kat siendo más precisos sostenía en su mano una cosa viscosa, que preferimos pensar era algo de comida(._.)*algo me dice que no lo es* mientras se reía en voz baja, en una mesa sabri literalmente se comía todo lo que estuviera ahí (xD) entonces una masa le golpeo al cabeza

sabri se limito a tomar algo de la masa pegajosa y llevársela a la boca, después la escupió...

-muy bien ¡¿quién fue el maldito?-grito mientras se paraba sobre la mesa  
>-yo-respondió kat<br>-¿y tú eres?-pregunto  
>-kat, ¿quieres venganza? ¡Adelante! lánzame algo-grito provocándole<br>sabri le lanzo una bandeja de comida, kat la esquivo y le cayó a otro  
>-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!-grito aquel que había sido golpeado por la comida (no le puse nombre porque es un simple extra), en un rato todos se lanzaban comida.<p>

mientras en otro lado-

-bueno, tak tu castigo será doble por intentar huir-explico mantequilla  
>-pero zeldyt también intento huir...-argumento<br>-en ese caso...¡triple castigo a todos!-respondió  
>-¿yo que hice?-se quejo zim<br>-tu no me agradas-respondió sin prestar atención-bueno a la cafetería

al llegar a la cafetería vieron a miyuki observando la guerra de comida

-¿estos son sus estudiantes?-pregunto molesta  
>-algunos, no todos...<br>-¡alto!-grito y todos se detuvieron-¿quién inicio esto?-entonces sabri salio algo mareada de un montón de comida  
>-¡ella!-dijo kat señalándola<br>-yo sería incapaz de eso-dijo mientras hacia una carita adorable  
>-no puedo enojarme con esos ojitos-pensó miyuki<br>-sabri, les ayudaras a limpiar-dijo mantequilla-pero tú solo tendrás un castigo  
>-¿y eso es bueno?-pregunto de mala gana<br>-¿quieres triple castigo?-pregunto  
>-no, señora-respondió<br>-bien los demás vayan a sus clases- dicho eso todos se fueron.

mientras kat vagaba por los pasillos y se encontró con un irken alto y con brillantes ojos amarillos tomando una soda,

-no te había visto por aquí, ¿nuevo?-pregunto mientras se acercaba  
>-en realidad no-respondió<br>-no te había visto por aquí-argumento  
>-pero yo a ti si-dijo acercándose demasiado a la cara de la irken<br>-¿de verdad?(O.O)-pregunto  
>-no-aclaro y comenzó a reírse<p>

mientras en la cafetería-

-eso es limpien todo, zeldyt no puedes comerte eso, tak te falto una mancha ahí...  
>-¿dónde?-pregunto<br>-ahí-dijo mientras derramaba una soda en el piso-trapea bien

entonces mantequilla se dio cuenta de que zim estaba dormido bajo una mesa

-¡zim, no seas holgazán! ponte a limpiar-dijo y fue ignorada

en eso entro purpura

-purpura, ¿no tienes una clase en la que deberías estar?-pregunto molesta mantequilla.  
>-no-dijo feliz<br>-bien, sabri está por allá-dijo señalando a la pequeña irken  
>-¿cómo lo supo?-pregunto<br>-yo lo sé todo...-dijo asustando a purpura quien comenzo a alejarse

-¡sabri!  
>-hola-dijo sin ánimos<br>-no te oyes muy feliz...  
>-debería?-pregunto<br>-oh bueno, me preguntaba si...-antes de que continuara algo interrumpió  
>-sabri tu castigo termino ya puedes irte<br>-muy bien-dijo y salió corriendo  
>-¿porque hizo eso? le iba a preguntar- se quejo pur<br>-escucha, yo no te quiero cerca de ella-le susurro  
>-¿dextter...?-pregunto<br>-no, mantequilla-explico interrumpiendo-pero sabri merece algo mejor que tu  
>-oh-fue lo único que dijo y se fue<p>

que tal? capitulo corto y estúpido Dx

soy yo digo "después" muchas veces? O.O


	5. Un buen mal comienzo

cap.5: un buen mal comienzo

Sabri y zeldyt caminaban cuando la segunda vio un destello purpura en el pasillo, suponiendo que era tak zeldyt corrió hacia aquel brillo y se quedo paralizada frente aquella irken, se quedo mirándola sin saber que estaba frente a la que sería aquella quien la apoyaría incondicionalmente y le brindara la comprensión que sabri no podría darle...si saber que estaba frente a la que seria, siempre suya.

Zeldyt salió de su distracción al ver a sabri recargándose en ella, cansada por lo que había tenido que correr para alcanzarla.

-es difícil alcanzarte cuando corres así ¿sabes?-zeldyt no respondió solo quedo en silencio.

-¿vas a decir algo en tu defensa?-pregunto, entonces la irken volteo a verlas y se acerco algo confundida

-¡TU!-grito sabri

-¿sigues molesta por lo del otro día?-pregunto burlonamente

-¡maldita basura! Me las pagaras-dicho eso ellas estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, cuando...

-¡ ¿qué es lo que les pasa?-pregunto zeldyt interrumpiéndolas

-nada-dijo kat casi con dulzura mientras le apoyaba la mano sobre su cabeza

-claro que pasa algo-grito sabri-esta idiota sin motivo me ataco y...

-ten sentido del humor, pequeña amargada-se quejo

-¡anda con cuidado me has ganado como enemiga y NADIE SE METE CON SABRI!-dijo/grito parándose sobre las patas robóticas de su pak y acercándose amenazante al rostro de kat

-no sabía que fueras así...-dijo zeldyt en voz baja

-no se atreve a hacerme daño-dijo confiada

-¿crees que no?-dijo mas molesta

-sabes, eres adorable... ¡pero no eres lo que aparentas!

-las apariencias engañan-dijo mientras intentaba ahorcarla

-tu amiguito psicópata a tenido una fuerte influencia en ti

-¡oye! mi hermano no es un psicópata -argumento zeldyt-bueno si lo es-agrego

-no involucres a dex en esto-grito apretándole el cuello con fuerza

-¿porque te importa tanto él? ¿No es solo tu amigo?-dijo y dejo ver una sonrisa perversa, sabri la soltó bajo la cabeza, guardo las patas de su pak y cayo sentada al suelo.

-mentiras-susurro

-Así comienza, pequeña smeet-explico-espero que de verdad valgas la pena-susurro para sí misma

-¿que acaba de pasar?-pegunto zeldyt confundida, no tenía idea de que pasaba y no entendía nada, entonces kat se acerco a ella

-así comienza-repitió-espero volverte a ver zeldyt-

-¿cómo sabe mi nombre? O_O-pregunto, estaba segura de que no se lo dijo

-zeldyt, aléjate de esa basura-gruño sabri

En otro lado purpura reflexionaba lo que mantequilla le había dicho

"yo no te quiero cerca de ella" esas palabras resonaban en su mente

-¿el destino no nos quiere juntos?, bah, como si existiera-pensó

-pur, tengo hambre ¡vamos a comer!-le dijo rojo, pero purpura no presto atención

-pur, ¿te sientes bien?-de nuevo fue ignorado-no me ignores-rojo comenzaba a desesperarse

-¡así comienza!-grito-me esforzare y no dejare que nadie la aleje de mi-

-¿ah?-fue lo único que atino a decir-¿de quién hablas pur?-dijo con tristeza

-sabri-dijo viendo que algo lejos ella y zeldyt caminaban

-¿la miniatura sabri?-pregunto molesto, después noto que se había quedado solo

- ¡sabri ¡

-hola purpura-respondió sin muchos ánimos

-¿fue-fue algo que dije?-pregunto tímidamente

-no eres tú, soy yo (xD)-respondió sin prestar atención

-eso significa que no te quiere cerca, ¡lárgate!-grito zeldyt y comenzó a reírse

-eres mala-argumento

-llevas años persiguiéndola, dile algo de una buena vez-grito molesta

-¡OIGAN!-grito interrumpiendo-sigo aquí, y puedo oírlos 0_0

-¡sabri, pequeña cosita adorable! ¡Ahí estas!-dijo una voz detrás de sabri

Sabri se volteo para ver quien estaba detrás de ella

-¡hola!-dijo feliz, ignorando a los otros dos

-dextter-dijo purpura molesto

-purpura-dijo él con desprecio

-se puede sentir la tensión-dijo zeldyt de forma burlona mientras los miraba con picardía-yo me retiro-dijo con una gran sonrisa,- recuerden, ¡así comienza!-y soltó una perturbadora risa malvada

-así comienza-dijeron los dos al unisolo mirándose retadoramente

-¡no me ignoren!-grito sabri intentando que le dieran la atención que (según ella) se merecía

-sabri, eres tan...pequeñita

-¿pequeñita?-interrumpió molesta-esta pequeñita puede matarte si lo desea, tal vez yo no sea alta pero no puedes decirme pequeñita...-

-pero lo que quería decir era...-intento explicar, sabri interrumpió

-no puedo creerlo purpura, me reduces a una smeet de 4 años TnT

-pero yo...

-¡ya no le digas nada!-le grito dextter

-un mal comienzo-pensó el

-¿sabri tienes libre el fin de semana?-pregunto feliz

-claro-respondió

-pero yo iba a invitarte a...-

-¡silencio! no quiero hablarte mas-dijo haciéndose la ofendida (xD)

-pero...

-¡cuánto drama!-exclamo un irken alto que los miraba desde lejos-"me gusta ojala yo le gustara bla bla bla"-dijo burlándose

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-pregunto molesto dextter

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto sabri

-¿yo?, pronto lo sabrán, pronto cuando yo domine todo…., uhg digo, ¡yo no les diré quien soy! Pero lo sabrán…-dicho eso los tres comenzaron a alejarse de el

-no huyan-dijo acercándose-no muerdo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡energúmeno mega desarrollado!-le grito purpura*bah, mejor le diré pur, es más corto*

-¿mega desarrollado? soy solo algo más alto que ustedes dos-dijo señalando a dextter y a purpura

-¿y porque les importa tanto?-pregunto

-descuida pequeñita, crecerás…-entonces pur interrumpió

-¡te dijo pequeñita!, ¿Por qué a él no le dices nada?-dijo entre triste y molesto

-no es lo que dice, es quien lo dice-explico lanzándole una mirada asesina

-en otro lado-

-¡ZIM!-grito corriendo tras el

-aléjate de mi D=-grito mientras intentaba huir (xD)

Ok ok fue muy raro? xD YO SE COMO HAGO ESTO! Tengo una forma para hacer que todo se relacione y todo sea parte de la historia e-e


	6. una cita, una pelea

oh soy tan mala! no actualice y sabri se deprimió por ello uU(?)

ok después de que mi imaginación me traicionara dextter va a salvar este fic(pero en caso de que no lo logre tengo planes con pur e.e)

cap.6: Una cita, una pelea

El inicio de un fin de semana, el que parecía seria le inicio de un hermoso fin de semana...o eso pensaría.

-zeldyt-le susurro a su compañera que aun dormía

-cinco minutos mas-contesto adormilada

-despierta ¡ya!-le grito golpeándola con una amulada *pelea de almohadadas?*

-¿y qué día es?-pregunto levantándose

-hoy es un día especial y muy importante para mí-respondió mientras daba vueltas como si bailara por toda la habitación

-para, vas a romper algo-se quejo mientras volvía a envolverse en sabanas

-no puedo evitarlo, estoy feliz-explico mientras un leve sonrojo invadía su cara

-ah-gruño haciendo una ligera mueca-no había olvidado hoy tu asquerosa cita con mi hermano-dijo sin darle la mínima importancia

-además no hay nada que pueda romper-agrego

-supongo que es cierto, no tenemos nada-dijo mirando el casi vació cuarto

-volviendo a lo importante-exclamo meneando las antenas (moviendo las, de un lado a otro, pues)

-¿porque me estás viendo así?

-quiero que me ayudes, porque estoy nerviosa y preocupada, no sé qué hacer-dijo entre suspiros *unos muy extraños e.e*

-y yo soy la exagerada- se dijo zel a sí misma-no deberías darle tanta importancia, todo a su paso-explico a sabri

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sab

-se paciente, por irk ¿cuándo fue la última vez que esperaste en vez de enloquecer?-grito furiosa

No, no quería sentarse a esperar más tiempo, había esperado años para que llegara el día, hoy quizá podría ser ese día...o tal vez no, seguramente tratarían de arruinarle...no, no lo permitiría.

(…)

Rojo se perdía en sus pensamientos, pur lo había ignorado por demasiado tiempo y el sabia porque era, hoy tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto, no dejaría que esa miserable smeet ojona*awwo súper- ojazos* le robara el amor de purpura…no, ya no.

Después de salir de esa "concentración" *como él prefería decirle*fue cuando pudo notar que purpura le estaba hablando, le decía algo sobre "arruinar la cita" y cosas que simplemente no le interesaban… tenía sus propios planes; y si pur no estaba de acuerdo: ¿Qué importaba?

-oye tengo hambre, vayamos por unas donas-dijo rompiendo el silencio

-¿Por qué?

-porque necesito donas después escuchar tus imprudencias-se quejo

¿Por lo menos escuchaste algo? ¿Alguna vez me has prestado atención? ¿Te importo?. Eran preguntas que pasaban por la mente de rojo, y se odiaba porque purpura era tan estúpido que después de todos esos años nunca entendió ninguna "indirecta" porque siempre siguió persiguiéndola a ella; por eso debía acabar con eso…debía hacer algo ¿pero qué?

(…)

-¡quédate quieta!-dijo zel (zeldyt por si no quedo claro e.e) mientras se alejaba para contemplar su "obra maestra"

-no sé qué odio mas…a ti o esta ropa-de quejo sabri (sab) pues zeldyt le había obligado a usar un vestidito rojo *algo corto ewe* un tanto 'esponjoso' con varios detalles en negro que combinaban muy bien, mas esa expresión en su cara ¡se veía demasiado adorable!

-no sé de qué te quejas-respondió restando importancia del asunto-y tu no me odias ¡me amas!-agrego socarrona, sab se quedo en shock

-¿es en serio? (¬¬), ¿tan baja la autoestima que necesitas creer eso?-respondió burlándose

(…)

Dextter a diferencia de sabri no le estaba dando taanta importancia, le importaba ¡claro! Pero no iba a preocuparse tanto como para morir de un ataque, el siempre creyó que su forma de ser tan relajado y sereno fue lo que atrajo a sabri, ¿cierto o no?…nunca supo el porqué.

-zim, ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto viéndole por el espejo

Zim miro una especie de reloj -¡es tarde!, ya debo irme-grito maldiciendo por lo bajo

-gracias-dijo con sarcasmo mientras se arreglaba los ojos con delineador *WTF, usa delineador, en irk existe xD, bueno el que sean aliens no impide que les importe la belleza*

Un rato más tarde sabri estaba donde habían quedado de verse, y se maldecía por haber llegado tan temprano, intento calmar sus ansias pero le fue imposible.

Dextter se iba en camino cuando se encontró con purpura quien le miraba retador

-dex-escupió con desprecio

-ahora no tengo tiempo-se quejo

-pero yo si-explico –y te dedicare todo ese tiempo-ronroneo tomándolo por los hombros y jalándole hacia el

-sería una lástima-dijo dándole un rodillazo en el vientre haciendo que este le soltara- negarme…a darte una paliza

-inténtalo-respondió tirándosele encima, quedando ambos cara a cara

-no pesas nada-dijo levantándolo y lanzando lejos con los pies, pur se golpeo contra la pared

-y tu no golpeas nada, ¿solo sabes patear?-pregunto retadoramente con aires de superioridad

-no, no- dijo pasando sus dedos contra la pared emitiendo un chirrido horrible-también se hacer esto- grito sacándose el guante, dejando ver una garras largas, afiladas, brillantes con apariencia metálica y dio una arañazo en la boca a pur –también podría arrancarte la lengua-agrego

Ignorando que tenía un labio sangrando pur pensó rápidamente que hacer…

-confórmate con mi saliva-dijo con perversidad tomándole por la cintura haciendo chocar su rostro con el suyo, y lamiéndole completamente, inmediatamente dex se soltó bruscamente con cara de asco

-¡qué asco!-chillo frotándose violentamente –creo que tengo saliva en el ojo-gruño tallándose y manchándose la mano con delineador, haciendo que este se corriera y pareciese un moretón

-¿te gusto?-pregunto burlonamente-tanto querías mi lengua, ¿era pasa eso?

-¡me das asco!-grito tomándole por el cuello y golpeándolo contra la pared con furia, pur no decía nada, simplemente tenía una mirada perdida y sonrisa de maniaco, dex, tenía la mano hecha puño preparada para darle el golpe final a purpura entonces este se digno a hablar

-hazlo, sé que no lo harás-desafío confiado, la mirada imponente de dex cambio por una e extremadamente perturbadora, apretó el puño, abrió la mano y la dirigió directamente a la frente pur, encajando sus garras profundamente entre su piel, cerro la mano pellizcando como si quisiera arrancarle la piel; haciendo gemir a pur, volvió a abrir la mano y siguió enterrando cada vez más profundo sus dedos en su cráneo; el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable, veía como la sangre, SU sangre violácea escurría entres los dedos de dextter y se resbalaba entre sus ojos.

-por favor para-titubeo aferrándose a la pared y cerrando con fuerza los ojos ¡ya no aguantaba más!

Dex los soltó, y apoyándose en la pared se acerco lo suficiente como para susurrarle

-es tan lindo verte sufrir- dijo con una sonrisa sádica entre jadeos

Purpura sentía su corazón latir a todo lo que daba cada segundo, el sudor helado corriendo por su piel. Escucho a su rival decirle algo que lo dejo aterrado:

-puedo sentir tu miedo, tu respiración agitada, oh es simplemente…delicioso-le susurro de una forma tan seductoramente sádica *oh dios xD, me va a dar algo, ME VA A DAR ALGO!*

Lamio la sangre de su mano-ah-suspiro -el dulce sabor de la sangre, supongo que yo gane ¿no?- rio alejándose; entonces abrió exageradamente los ojos (O_O) al sentir algo atravesarlo por el costado, miro hacia abajo y vio la punta de una de las patas mecánicas de purpura saliendo de su interior, inmediatamente la vio salir y volteo a donde pur cínicamente le dijo: "yo gane".

-no estés seguro de eso- gruño tomándolo por el cuello, ignorando el fluido verde que escurría de su boca

-lo estoy-respondió aun con mas cinismo, y con la misma pata mecánica, cuando menos se los esperaba atravesó nuevamente dextter, esta vez por el vientre, este vomito un liquido carmesí y cayó de rodillas

-¿estás feliz ahora? ¿LO ESTAS?-grito salpicándole con aquel liquido

-sí, yo gane-dijo yéndose "triunfal", mas al avanzar un par de metros se desmayo.

Dextter apretaba sus brazos contra las heridas para parar el abundante flujo de aquel líquido rojizo que brotaba de ellas. ¿Qué era eso?.

-¿Qué-que es esto? ¿Sangre?, la sangre irken debe ser morada- dijo con dificultad antes de colapsarse igual que purpura.

(…)

Llevaba ya dos horas esperando, era obvio que él no iría, que se había burlado de ella; entonces sabri, triste decidió irse, agachando la cabeza para que nadie notara sus lágrimas.

(…)

Zeldyt vagaba por ahí con una paleta, disfrutando de su día libre entonces capto una pequeña vibración en el aire, miro y noto que venían dos Irkens cambiando juntos, no dos Irkens cualquiera, eran zim y aquella chica irken de ojos purpura antenas rizadas ala que tanto odiaba: tak; se veían tan felices juntos, jugando, riendo, viendo eso siento una horrible sensación en su squidlee spooch. Incluso perdió el interés en la paleta que chupaba, pues la dejo tirada en el piso y se fue cabizbaja mirando al suelo, no noto cuando choco con sabri.

-lo siento- se disculpo levantando la cabeza y viendo que era sabri

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto zel, Sab la abrazo confundiéndola, noto que lloraba por lo que correspondió

-¿Por qué lloras?¿qué te hizo el desgraciado de mi hermano?-pregunto, sabri rompió en llanto

-nada- respondió todavía sollozando

-¿entonces porque tan triste?

-no se presento- dijo secándose una lagrima- y tu ¿porque estas como "decepcionada"?

-no quiero hablar de eso-dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-vamos al cuarto, esta será una hermosa noche de depresión bajo la luna-dijo recargándose sobre la cabeza de zel

-tus lagrimas me ponen peor-dijo secándole las lagrimas –sonríe-dijo con una voz quebrada

(…)

Más tarde zim entraba a la habitación y noto la ausencia de su compañero, lo supuso normal.

-hm, dex no ha llegado aun, ñah, llegara después- se dijo

Viendo que las horas pasaban y estaba ya bien entrada la noche comenzó a asustarse

-muy bien, esto ya está mal, yo iré a buscarlo-dijo saliendo y encaminándose en los ya obscuros pasillos de la academia

OH DIOS! Les juro que me dio algo con esa pelea tan rara xD y se me partió el corazón con zeldyt y sabri (mas con sabri) pero admitiré que imagine cosas…que no debía imaginar al escribir este cap. sigo intentando meterle ZaTr xD


End file.
